Renesmee's Childhood: A Renesmee Saga Story
by MissRenesmeeCarlie
Summary: Renesmee and her family's crazy and exciting life, starting right after Breaking Dawn :) New characters, drama and adventures. A must read! Inspiration taken from the amazing BellaNessieCullen!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! Please favorite, follow, and review!**

**_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA_**

**Bella's POV **

I never really expected or hoped to become a mother. I guess I was just used to the fact that I had chosen Edward and immortality over children. But now i realize I was stupid, motherhood was absolutely amazing, and I wouldn't trade Renesmee for anything. As if on cue, she came skipping into the room bounding straight into mine and Edward's intertwined bodies. She snuggled into my chest and placed her hand on my cheek. I saw images of how much she loved us, I pulled her closer to me and said "I love you too baby, more than my own life". Edward placed his arms around us both and embraced this small, but touching family moment. It scared me to realize my 6 month daughter, was physically 5 and wouldn't stay young for as long as usual, but I understood that this was the price I had to pay to keep her forever.

We continued to be together for the rest of the day before Renesmee's delicate eyes began to flutter shut. I gently picked her up and placed her in her bed before I ran to the living room and pulled Edward to our bedroom.

* * *

Time felt like it hadn't even passed when I heard my daughter's footsteps prancing into the hallway, towards our room as we pulled on our clothes, I walked out the door and picked her up to say goodmorning.

"Hey baby"

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" She excitedly replied

Edward took her out of my arms to carry her to her highchair where a steaming plate of eggs and pancakes was sitting. I always thought it was funny that even when I was pregnant with her, eggs and pancakes were the only human breakfast foods she seemed to be able to tolerate. She poked around at her food.

"Mommy I'm full." She whined

"Ness, you didn't eat enough, come on finish a couple more bites for me" I sad sternly

She picked up her fork and placed at large clump of egg and placed it into her mouth. This routine continued for a couple more minutes before I granted her permission to get up. She started to run off before Edward grabbed her shirt and picked her up.

"You need a bath before you go play" He told her

"Awww, but Daddy I don't want to" She pouted

She lost the battle, and 15 minutes later,she came running into the hall wrapped in a towel, her waist long broze hair wildly matted with water. I scooped her up and took her to her closet. I dressed her in a simple yellow top, with a jeans skirt over yellow leggings and her brown boots. By the time we were done, Jacob was already here waiting to take Nessie to the park.

"Hey Jake!" I ran over to him

"Hey Bells! Hey Ness!" He gave me and kiss on the cheek and expertly hoisted her onto his shoulders. She sqealed with delight. It was moments like this that almost melted my frozen heart. I could never understand how i had gotten so lucky, I had Edward, the love of my life, Renesmee, my absolutely perfect daughter, immortality, an amazing vampire family, Jacob as my best friend, and my father in my life, Nobody could have a better life than me in my eyes, Edward cannot stop apologizing to me for trying to kill Nessie. I understand why he reacted the way he did, and he would never forgive himself for it. He treasured ever single moment with her as a gift from God, and had a very special daddy-daughter bond with her. They told each other everything and were like best friends. It was amazing to witness.

* * *

Later that night, when Renesmee returned home and jacob left, we all decided to go hunting. Family hunting was one of our favorite things to do together, Edward and I swung Nessie in between us, her tiny hands clinging to each of ours. We spotted a herd of deer in the distance, and crouched to spring. Edward and I fought over the largest deer, while Nessie handled all the babies, something she could do safely on her own without us stepping in. After we were done, we walked home together through the Twilight sky, humming our lullabies for the world to hear.

**This was the first chapter! YAY! Review if you like it and then next one should be up soon! Drama is coming too...;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys! I'm backkkkkkkkk :) I was reviewing my stories when I came across the positive comments for this story and the encouragement to continue and so heres another chapter. I already wrote this one out just now, but I forgot to save it and now I'm writing it again, sans the extremely long authors note I had before! I hope you guys like this one and I'm going to try to update a lot more. Right now I'm aiming for once every 2 weeks, but we'll see haha. I think I'm going to get a twitter for my fanfiction so I can update you guys and show pictures of the characters I make :) Anyways enjoy the chapter and KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE it helps me with updates!**

**xoxo**

**dancingstar07**

**(ps. share my stories with people so if/when i get a twitter I will have more loyal followers to keep with with RC)**

* * *

**(Bella POV)  
**Months had passed, and now Nessie looked about 7 or 8. We were spending our summer on Isle Esme, after she had begged us to go. Apparently she wanted to see the place she was "created", or so she said. Currently we were getting ready to explore the island for the day, as it only was our first week here and Renesmee was itching to get outside.

"Baby, we're leaving...are you ready to do some exploring?" I asked her

"YES, YES, YES" she screamed leaping into my arms

"Well someone's excited" Edward chuckled, walking into the room

"Yes I am!, now can we go?" Nessie exclaimed pulling us out the door.

The weather here was perfect, and allowed us to do some hiking, swimming and hunting, which we all loved. We spent the day being with each other and enjoying the embrace of our family. It wasn't until Nessie began to yawn that we started to head back home. When we were nearly there, I noticed a small child, probably the age of six, wandering around the beaches.

"Edward, take Renesmee home, I'm going to talk to her" I whispered

"Ok, stay safe my love" her replied and walked off into the moonlight with Renesmee cradled gently in the crooks of his arms.

I slowly walked over to the child, careful not to startle him or her and knelt down to their level. Almost immediately I could tell it was a little girl with tanned skin and wild curly hair framing her delicate body.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Bella. Who are you and why are you out here all alone at this hour of the night?"

"M-My name is L-Liana and I-I'm all alone t-tonight because my m-m-m-momma died" she trembled

"Honey, when did she die"

D-during my birth I-I am a h-hybrid"

I gasped "So is my daughter, Renesmee...do you have any place to stay?

"NO... I just want a family" She began crying hysterically, and I immediately scooped her up and ran her back to the house. Edward opened the door, shirtless and surprised.

"What's going on Bella?" he asked

"Bella!" he prompted again when I didn't reply

After about 5 minutes of silence, I simply stated;

"This is Liana, she is a hybrid, she has no parents, and we are going to adopt her" I smiled down at Liana

"Really, you guys want someone like me..."

"Of course we do sweetheart, I'm going to talk to my father;Carlise, and we will properly adopt you, and I'm sure our daughter Renesmee will be excited to have a sister, or possibly a cousin." Edward said winking at me

I knew immediately where he was going with this, he knew we already were granted with our miracle, with our Renesmee, but Rosalie was desperate to be a mother and now the perfect chance had shown itself. I knew she would be ecstatic, and so I threw a nod in Edwards direction and he began dialing Rosalie's number just as Renesmee had begun to come downstairs both awaiting to met the person who would change their lives.

* * *

**I know, I know another short chapter :( but before I lost the original file, the chapter was longer but its late at night and i failed to include the small details the original had. Anyway I hope you like it all the same. I was nervous about introducing Liana to the story but I feel like it will be more interesting with more children haha! Anyway I made a fanfiction only twitter dancingstar07xo please follow me it would mean the world and it will help me stay on track with updates I promise! I will probably stay up late tonight to prewrite a bunch of chapters to ease my way back into the swing of things! So anyway please review and follow if you want a new chapter...it only gets better from here.**

**I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow night :) as a way to make-up for my MIA I will try to update every day for at least this week!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter yay! For any of you newcomers that haven't had the chance to follow my new fanfiction related twitter, for updates/photos/exclusives I will have it linked here: /dancingstar07xo ... go ahead and follow me so you never miss a tweet! And please review...it helps me stay focused, make the story the best that it can be, and helps me update faster! **

* * *

(Rosalies POV)

"Emmett, do we have to watch every game thats on tv? I'm bored" I yawned

"Sorry...can't you go hang out with Bella?" He replied

"No. She's at Isle Esme remember?" As if on cue my phone began to buzz, the familiar ringtone I set for Bella.

"Hello." I said

"Rose..how much do you want to be a mother" She said

"What? Why? How?"

"We found a little girl roaming around Isle Esme. Her name is Liana Mae and she is a hybrid physically the age of six. She's been on her own all of her life without parents, and Edward and I were going to take her in, but since we already have Renesmee we thought that you would be a better option. Of course you don't have to and then Edward and I would adopt her but-" She ranted on

"But-...NO! Emmett and I will take her! We'll adopt her!" I interrupted

Emmett left his game and walked over to me, reassurring that we had made the right choice, and that we were going to be good parents. I just couldn't wait to meet my future daughter.

* * *

(Renesmee's POV)

I was awoken by loud talking from downstairs. This was unusual for my parents, they knew I was a light sleeper and typically stayed quiet during the night. Something had to be up for this type of commotion at this hour of the night. I slowly came to the bottom of the stairs to find my Dad pacing while on the phone, and my Mom hugging a small girl, only a little smaller than me. I instantly felt jealous. The arms were meant to comfort me, not someone else, but as soon as I saw the girl's tear stroked face I pushed away my jealousy and walked over towards them.

"What's going on Mommy?" I asked

"Well baby, this is Liana, we found her roaming the island after you went to sleep, and shes a hybrid like you, except she doesn't have parents or a place to live, so we are going to take her in." She replied moving Liana over so I could also sit on her lap.

Liana timidly smiled and my and I smiled back, pulling her into a hug.

"My name is Renesmee, and I'm a hybrid too. I'm glad your going to be joining our family, it will be fun to have someone to play with all day" I told her

"I'm glad someone actually cares enough to invite to be in their family" She replied looking down at her feet.

My Dad then walked into the room, hanging up on the phone with a big smile on his face.

"Rosalie and Emmett are more than happy to be her parents" He told my Mom

"Liana it looks like you found yourself a home" My Mom told her

All I could do was smile, there would be another hybrid, another little girl, a friend, and a cousin under the same roof as me. I could only be sure that life was only going to get crazier from here!

* * *

**OK, so I was thinking about asking you guys for your opinion on my chapters. Would you rather get more commonly updated short chapters(Like this one) or less frequently updated long chapters? Tell me in the reviews or tweet( /dancingstar07xo) or PM me your thoughts. Also please review/follow/favorite as always, and I was thinking that if I get 5 followers on twitter or at least 1 review today I'll update again later today (: so keep that feedback coming for more chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so far no reviews/followers, but I want to write out this chapter before I forget the plotline that just came to me. I really don't know when this will be updated. I'm writing this at 9:49 AM on July 23rd, and I just wrote chapter 3 last night and edited/posted it this morning, but anyway I will definitely have this updated this week, most likely later today, tonight, or tomorrow. Of course that is subject to change, and it might not be exact depending on your timezone etc. I just want to get back into the swing of things and I'm getting really into writing and I typically post something after its done and edited, I don't save them on the computer because I will probably forget about them, so whenever I write I update, so expect a lot of chapters these next couple weeks and then it will probably slow down to once every two weeks. **

**In this chapter also I wanted to give you a little insight to Liana's mind/previous life some people PM me telling me that the character development wasn't there so I hope this fixes the problem.**

**I know basically everyone also hates long authors notes, but I like to keep you guys updated on my FF life, and if you don't like them don't read them...I DON'T WANT ANY BAD REVIEWS ABOUT MY A/N OKAY?! hahaha sorry for caps but I need to get my point across. I'm hoping to make this chapter a really long one so you guys can tell me what you like...long(less frequent) short(more frequently updated)! REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

**Twitter: /dancingstar07xo**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the original characters **_

I was glad Nessie and Liana had taken well to each other. In the short day since we had taken her in Liana had confided almost everything in Nessie and I knew she was slowly coming out of her shell. We were leaving tomorrow to go back home, due to the adoption, Rosalie's longing to see her new daughter, and Jacob's constant calls to reach Nessie, and his desire to see her again. However, before we left whilst Edward was packing up the house, I decided to take Liana and Ness out shopping. I hate shopping but Liana was in desperate need for a new outfit, it looked as if she had been wearing rags, and Ness would never pass up the oppurtunity to shop, I swear she was a mini Alice instead of a mini me.

"Bella, I'm really not fond of you going out alone with the girls, can't you Rosalie and Alice take them when we get back?" Edward was begging at this point. It's usually cute how protective he is of me, but right now it was rather annoying.

"No, Edward. I'm a vampire, I can't get hurt and I don't want to go with them because they will take all day. I love you Edward, but please realize I'm not human anymore okay?"

He sighed and walked over to me pulling me into his arms, Renesmee who was sitting at the kitchen table while she waited for Liana to come downstairs, skipped over to us, joining our small but touching family moment. I knew Liana would soon be in Renesmee's place, loved by Rosalie and Emmett, and that made me smile, putting all my worries aside.

* * *

(Liana's POV)

Bella was driving Nessie and I to the mall. I had never been to a mall before, heck I had never been off the island before. Ever since my momma died a couple of months ago. I hate myself most of the time for being the cause of her death, and would do anything to have her here with me. My father came back not long after my birth and helped me through my days as an infant and baby, but as soon as I was old enough to walk and talk, he up and left. Evil Vampire. And the even sadder part is I don't know anything about myself other than that my name is Liana Mae and I am physically six but really four months old. Thats it. I don't know what my mother looked like, or who my relatives are.

I was grateful for the Cullens, and immediately starting adapting their vegetarian lifestyle. I didn't want to be a killer any longer. They taught me to see the good in life, after only spending a day together. I was nervous but excited to meet my new...to meet Rosalie tomorrow. Bella and Edward had shown me pictures of her and honestly I didn't think a person could get any prettier. I hoped she would like me, Renesmee assured me that she would, but I still was worried. I tried to push those thoughts out of my head as we pulled into the parking space at the mall after a short boat ride and hour long car ride of thinking.

"Okay, everyone out" Bella called

"YES! We're here!" Nessie chimed

I slowly walked out of the car and into the flaming heat without saying anything. I took Bella's free hand and we walked into the shopping center. As soon as we walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. The mall was amazing, and I know this probably seems conceited, but it was seriously one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. We went through store after store picking up anything we wanted. I was slightly disappointed when Edward called saying that he had ran here, and it was time to go to the airport back to their hometown of Forks. However, I did get tons of new things and I knew that in a family like this the mall would be an extremely frequent outing. Edward had pulled the car up to the front of the mall entrance and upon seeing us, immediately pulled Bella and then Renesmee into a hug, he placed a hand on my shoulder and began putting the bags in the car. The airport was huge, and I held Bella and Renesmee's hands, with Edward on the other side of Nessie, careful not to get lost. After waiting for what seemed like forever, we boarded the plane and I snuggled into the big comfy seat, waiting to meet the rest of my forever.

* * *

(Rosalies POV)

Today was the day. I would finally be able to meet the little girl I could now call mine. Carlisle, Emmett and I had been working to sort out the adoption papers, and since she didn't have any living, or responsible, parents, that proved itself to be an easy challenge. Ever since I found out I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. This was truly a miracle. They would be landing from their flight in about twenty minutes and Esme and I were going to pick them up...

I sat at the arrival screen impatiently tapping my foot until I heard the familiar screech of my favorite niece.

"AUNT ROSALIE!" Nessie screamed

I went running for her, pulling her into my arms, followed by Bella and Edward. That's when I noticed her. Hiding behind Edwards leg was the small hybrid girl. My Liana. I crouched down and smiled at her.

"Hi Liana, I'm Rosalie." I said

She stared at me in shock for a few moments, probably just taking my face and scent in when suddenly, she leaned around his leg to give me a hug, I scooped her up and didn't put her down until we reached the car.

She was perfect. Her tanned skin looked gorgeous with her white smile and chocolate eyes. Her wild mess of hair framed her face perfectly, and her petite body made her even more cute. I still couldn't believe that this little angel was mine. All mine. Life couldn't get any better right now, my wish had finally come true. I was a mother. I knew it would be challenging, but honestly nothing could make me care right now.

* * *

**How did you guys like the longer chapter? Tell me in the reviews please! This chapter honestly took me 4 hours to write so I might not update until tomorrow because I want it to be perfect! Tell me who's POV you want to see and if you have any requests for the plotline or whatever haha! Love you guys! Next update is either tonight, or tomorrow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm extremely behind on summer homework thats due August 1st, so I'm going to try to prewrite a bunch of chapters now, so I can focus on my homework later. These chapters might be short, and I apologize in advance for that, but I really need to get the homework done and stop procrastinating. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy chapter five, I want to stay in one POV in this one instead of switching around like I have been.**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

We had just arrived home, and already Rosalie had not put down Liana once. Seeing them together was infectious, and I was beaming just from watching Rosalie glow. This was her goal in life, heck this was her dream, and I was glad that I had finally made that dream come true, even after everything we had been through. No longer did I feel like Rosalie hated me, and in fact since I had been turned, we had grown as close as Alice and I are. I truly considered her a sister and a best friend, and for that I was glad. Emmett also had taken to his new daughter, and had become one of the best fathers in the world, aside from Edward of course. But no matter how hard he tried, Liana proved to be a Mommy's girl through and through. I didn't know whether that was from the lack of mother in her life before, or the fact that she truly hated her real father, but I didn't think it would make a difference even if I knew.

As soon as we walked through the door, Nessie and Jake collided with each other, and her little body soon became lost in his big arms. I knew the pain it must have caused him to have her away from him, and I could only smile watching the reunion. The same couldn't be said for Edward yet, I don't think he has gotten over the fact that she wasn't just ours anymore. After my outburst when I originally found out, I wasn't too upset with it. I kept looking at the positives; Renesmee would have a great guy to look after her, someone who would protect and wouldn't leave her, and most importantly someone who would be a great father to her _future_ children. Emphasizing future because I didn't want to become a grandmother any time soon and I knew Edward sure as hell didn't want grandkids for a long time. We needed to have our daughter embrace her childhood for as long as possible.

We had said hello to our families and sat down for some small talk, but I could see there was something on everyone's minds, and to give my suspicions away, no one was moving at all, except me.

"Ok guys, something is going on I can tell...what is it?" I prompted

Nobody answered me, they seemed to not even acknowledge the fact that I had spoken. I knew something had to be wrong, but I was completely unsure of what had happened. I thought maybe a dangerous vampire had used their gift on my family, and my first instinct was to put my shield around my family, everyone except Liana, who was nowhere to be found. Immediately, everyone began panicking as soon as my sheild hit them.

"What was that Carlisle?" Alice asked

"I felt trapped inside my own body" Edward mentioned

Everyone else seemed to agree.

"I didn't feel a thing, I was perfectly fine" I added

"Whoever did this to us has a gift, one that can't break through your shield." Esme spoke for the first time since we had arrived home.

"Mommy, I'm scared" Nessie whispered.

I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her head and Edward put his arms around us. We stayed like this for several minutes, until Liana came skipping into the room, completely unaware of what happened before.

"What's going on?" She asked

"Nothing to worry about baby, just someone with a powerful gift must be close by, go on and play, sweetie." Rosalie comforted her

"I wish I had more time to play before bedtime" She sighed, and just like that nobody moved, yet again.

"Liana it's you, you have a gift, a powerful one. Did you know about it." I asked her

"What...me...how...I did this...I'm sorry...I don't know how to stop." She cried

"Liana it's ok, I can stop it by putting everyone under my shield, like this" Everyone starting moving at once

"I did it" She said

"Her gift must be time related, I'm thinking she's a time freezer, but I can't be sure. I wonder how long she can freeze people and time. This is quite fascinating..." Carlisle rambled on mostly to himself.

"Yay, Liana you have a gift, we both have gifts now, I wish mine was as cool as yours" Nessie exclaimed

"Nessie, Bella? What's going on...are you okay...please answer me?!" Jake screamed running into the house

"We're fine, Jake" I called

"Liana, I want you to freeze time right now, Jacob won't be expecting it, so it will be a good way to see how long you can keep time still" Edward whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes, facing Jacob and before we knew it, he was frozen in midair, in his frantic attempt to reach Nessie. Hours passed and we all sat around taking observations. It seemed that Liana could keep time frozen for as long as she wanted, as long as she stayed within a mile of the area she originally froze it. We discovered this by running her farther and farther away, and telling Jasper and Carlisle to call if Jacob became free again, which he did. I was happy having her talent among us, it made us stronger and a bigger force to be reckon with. It would take some time to teach her how to properly use it, but I wasn't worried a bit. I knew she would become a hybrid unlike any other with that power, and it would truly taken extensive training to manage it, but when she was in control over it, it was going to be a game changer, giving us the ultimate advantage in any and every battle we faced.

* * *

**So? How do you guys like Liana's power, and the one POV throughout the chapter. I wish this was longer but I really do need to catch up on HW): Anyway, next chapter I'm thinking a new POV my choices are: Edward, Alice, Carlisle, or Emmett. Everyone else is kinda out of the story right now. I want to do Edward/Emmett because I could incorperate daddy/daughter moments with Ness/Liana, but I'm thinking Alice because of a plot twist I have coming up, and she could see it, and finally Carlisle because of Liana's power. **

**Leave me lots of love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the third time I'm writing this, so I hope three really is a charm. I first wrote it in Emmett's POV, which didn't work at all haha, then in Bella's, but I hadn't realized someone had already used the plotline I wrote, and so now I'm here with a new twist that I haven't seen on FF yet, but if you have please tell me so I can ask proper permission to use it! Also, should I create a blog? Please, Please answer because my twitter isn't doing so well, so I don't want to create a blog for nothing. Also I changed my penname! Its now MissRenesmeeCarlie :) On twitter I didn't have enough characters, so it's MsRenesmeCarlie with 1 'e' Anyway enjoy the chapter(:**

**Warning: This chapter is rated T (I am still only 15 myself so it's not anything major, just some adult themes)**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Everyone was outside. They said they were excited to see the planets align or whatever. I was never one for astronomy, and neither was Edward, even though we were surprisingly both born on days where the planets were aligned. I was convinced that had something to do with how we were madly in love with each other, but he disagreed. With Nessie, Liana and everyone else staying overnight at the big Cullen Mansion, it gave Edward and I some alone time in our cottage. I never got tired of him. Even though I had my family and my daughter during the day, I craved him at night, and now finally, I had him. I put on some of the clothes Alice had given me for my honeymoon, and walked into the bedroom to find Edward casually laying across the bed in only a pair of boxers. I climbed on and snuggled into him placing kisses all over his face. He returned the gesture and sooner or later I found our clothes torn and destroyed at the foot of the bed, crumpled under the bed, as the sun broke through the windows.

"Goodmorning, sleepyhead" I teased, Edward had pretended to close his eyes

"Goodmorning beautiful" He replied. I chuckled and lent in to kiss him, but I got a strong lurch from my stomach, and raced to the bathroom. Yesterday's hunt came up immediately. I could almost feel the anxiety coming off of Edward as he held my hair.

"Bella Whats wrong" He cried

"I-I don't know Edward, I think I'm Pregnant."

"How" He whispered

Before I could answer him, the front door slammed shut and Nessie came skipping in looking for us. When she saw us in the bathroom, I knew it was too late. She was going to see me sick, and weak, which was something I had never dreamed for her eyes to grace.

"Mommy what's wrong" She asked touching my cheek

"Nothing baby, I'm not feeling too well. I think I might be pregnant" I told her honestly

"I'm going to be a big sister!?" She asked, the excitement rising in her voice

"I'm not sure yet, but it's a possibility" I tried to smile at her. Edward came walking into the room then rapidly talking to Carlisle on the phone. He picked Nessie up and took my hand pulling us out of the house. We walked human speed towards Carlisle's office at the main house. He met us out front and began question me immediately, asking me from the moment I stepped into the house about the strange things that have happened to me recently, probably trying to get some insight on when I have conceived. But the truth was Edward and I had been having unprotected sex every night, so we would have no idea of how far along I was. He pulled into the office and began measuring me all over.

"Well, I don't know how, but it looks like she is pregnant. Congratulations"

I smiled and Edward nodded taking my hand and pulling me downstairs onto the couch. I lounged across his lap and he placed his hand over mine on my still flat stomach. I couldn't help but smile. I wasn't sure how we had concieved, or what this baby was, but I couldn't wait to meet him or her. I hoped this baby was a boy, I had always wanted my own mini-Edward at the end of all of this. I could feel my baby growing by the second, and was positive I wasn't going to be pregnant for very long, which excited me even more. Renesmee walked over to us and I pulled her onto my lap, enjoying these last few days my with only child and husband.

Edward's face was more or less blank, I knew he was trying to stay happy for me, but I could see the worry chipping through. I stroked his hand, trying to reassure him. He shot a small smile in my direction and began to interact with the rest of the family, his way of proving to me that he was ok. I could see Nessie's eyes start to flutter shut, I picked her up, and placed her into her bed.

"Goodnight baby girl" I told her

"Goodnight Mommy" She said to me and then leaned down to kiss my stomach

"Goonight Baby" I smiled at her

"Goodnight Daddy" She said towards Edward who had just walked into the room

"Goodnight Princess, I love you" He told her

"Love you too" She yawned and closed her eyes

We walked out of her room hand in hand, and walked into Edwards old one. I laid down on the bed facing Edward his face inches away from mine.

"Two kids. Do you think we can handle it?" He asked

"I think we can"

"I can't wait"

"Niether can I, Neither can I" I repeated placing our four hands on my stomach, awaiting the day we could hold our second baby.

* * *

**Yay! A second baby! Much like BellaNessieCullen, I have created my own type of vampire for Bella and Edward to have that isn't copying her idea either! All will be explained in the chapters to come. For the people that said this story seems rushed, it won't be a long one, maybe thirty chapters or so before the sequel(: AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD START A BLOG! PLEASE! extra chapters if I get a review/PM about it and a shoutout! **

**Twitter: MsRenesmeCarlie**


	7. Chapter 7: Getting used to the idea

**Check out my new blog: **

**Also, this chapter will feature 2 POV's Edwards and Nessie's!**

**Also, I'm going to start giving the chapter's titles! **

* * *

**(Renesmee's POV)**

It had been two days since we had found out about the pregnancy, and my Mom already looked about five months pregnant. This new baby was growing fast. Too fast. Grandpa Carlisle predicted that the baby would be born in a week more or less. This scared Daddy, I could see it on his face, but Mommy seemed excited to meet her new child so quickly. With that being said, we still didn't know how this baby was created or what it would be. The only clue we had was that both of my parents were born on a day that the planets aligned, and they conceived on a night like that. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were going to explore the world and look for answers, others of my new siblings kind to help us find out what they truly were. The rest of the family were staying behind to help with the delivery. Jakey came to see me nearly everyday, I think it was to get my mind of off the new baby, and the constant stress everyone seemed to be in. He took me to the park, the res, Grandpa Charlie's and let me ride around on his back as a wolf for hours on end. While it was fun, it didn't seem to take the worry away. I worried about my new sibling, being so one of a kind, I worried about if my mom would make it through delivery, I worried about how scared my Dad was, but most of all, I worried about if life would change. I wasn't going to be the only child anymore, the only person getting my parents attention. I was sure they would still love me, I wasn't worried about that, but it would be weird. I just knew it.

"Time for bed nudger" My mom called, waking me from my thoughts

"Ok" I yawned standing up next to her

Aunt Rosalie called for Liana and we all made our way up the stairs, Liana and I racing ahead while Aunt Rosalie slowly walked behind my Mom, in case she fell.

"Mommy, can Nessie and I have a sleepover tonight?" Liana asked Rosalie

"Sure I do see why not, Bella?" My mom smiled and nodded

We giggled and ran upstairs to my room, we jumped under the covers and our respective moms came into the room to say goodnight to us

"Night Baby" My mom kissed me

"_Night Mommy and Baby,_ _Love you_" I touched her stomach so they would both get the message, and then snugged deeper into the covers. After they left Liana turned to me.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" She asked

"Yes, of course, but I just don't want things to change"

"Well I would be excited, all my life I wanted a sibling and by some magic you're getting one, so get excited" She giggled playfully nudging me in the arm. Maybe she was right, maybe I had to start looking at the positives, life would get a lot easier if I did.

* * *

**(Edwards POV)**

"_Night Mommy and Baby,_ _Love you" _ I could hear Renesmee place into Bella's head through her thoughts. I smiled to myself. She was too cute. After I heard Bella close the door, I said goodnight to my family and headed upstairs. I found Bella on my bed stroking her stomach. I walked in and closed the door curling up next to her. I placed my hands over hers and kissed her softly.

"What are you thinking about, Love" I asked her

"Baby names" She replied

"Have any in mind"

Well not for sure, but I definitely want to honor your birth parents, maybe Masen Edward for a boy, and Elizabeth for a girl, I just can't think of a middle name to go with Elizabeth..." She rambled

"Well I happen to love Masen Edward, and I think that Grace would be a good middle name, it was my mother's middle name."

"That's perfect, either Masen Edward or Elizabeth Grace. I can't wait to tell Renesmee"

"I'm sure she'll love both" I said, carefully pulling Bella into my arms, adjusting her so that I was supporting her from behind.

I was scared, scared of what our child would be, but I was excited. I was going to get to be a new father again, another life was going to depend on me and I was sure Bella wouldn't die from this pregnancy, she was a vampire, and this child was going to be safely delivered on schedule. As I sat with Bella and our unborn child, I couldn't help but notice the smile on her face, reassuring me that everything would be all right, in the end, and that this was all worth it because at the end, another small and innocent crying baby would grace our lives again.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I've written it out three times already and I still don't like it but oh well I'm going to focus on the next chapter instead. I'm probably going to do about one more chapter of pregnancy and then delivery, but I'm not sure yet. **


	8. Chapter 8: The Birth

**Kay, here it is...the birth chapter, I hope this isn't too intense or anything, I'm trying to keep it simple, while getting my story line across. I apologize if it's too graphic for you, but it's modeled after Nessie's, but with my own intense situation. **

**Also, on my blog (link in my bio) I created a schedule for updating. Basically, it implies me updating three times a week until September, so you guys can get longer chapters. More info on my blog, but thank you guys for your support. **

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

The days had seemed to fly by. I had only been pregnant for four short days, and already I was the size of a typical eight-month pregnant woman. I hated being so big. I wanted to run and hunt, heck I wanted to see my feet again. With this pregnancy, we had to be sure that the baby wouldn't have a traumatizing birth like Renesmee, because there would be no back up, I was already changed. If this ended badly, there was nothing anybody could do. This is what caused Edward and Carlisle to agree to deliver my second child today, before anything could happen, to me or my baby. Edward was anxiously fidgeting at my side, chewing on his finger nails, something I had never seen him do. Liana and Nessie, were by my side through out the entire pregnancy making sure the baby and I were well, and all was good. Edward had made them stay away starting last night though, because I couldn't hold the pain in any longer, and he didn't want to scare them with the trouble I was going through to bring their little sibling into the world. Bruises on my stomach were forming and healing at the same time, due to myself being a vampire. The baby was kicking harder more frequently, and I knew this worried Edward. In these short few days, the baby had already broken four of my ribs, cracked my spine, and made footprints on my stomach. I had to keep a smile throughout all of this though, because I knew that if Edward saw me struggling he would become even more frantic than he already was. A strong kick struck my stomach forcing me to yelp out in pain and pull me from my thoughts. I realized the baby was becoming restless and cramped, and starting taking it out on me. I was picked up by Edward who raced me upstairs, placing me on the makeshift hospital bed. I was panting, clutched over my stomach, unable to catch my breath. I had never felt anything like this.

"CARLISLE" Edward screamed. He came running up the stairs, panicked

"What's wrong Edward?" He asked coming over to me and pulling up my shirt to prepare me for another x-ray.

"Bella can't breathe!" He yelled

I was still choking on air, finding it hard to breathe, the baby was still, too still, in my enlarged stomach.

M-M-My bab-b-by's...d-d-d-d-d-ying-ggg. G-G-GET T-T-HEM OUTTTTTTT! I tried to scream, finding it impossible to speak. My eyes began to become hazy and I tried my hardest to stay awake.

"He crushed her lung. We need to get it out now, it's trying to survive on the little air she has left, and can't move in the crowded space not that her lung is deflated. I knew I wasn't dying, I wouldn't. I can't. But my baby was, and that was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I was vaguely aware of Edward ripping my stomach open, but I couldn't look, I wouldn't. I focused on Nessie, screaming and crying outside the door, along with Liana, in Rosalie and Alice's grasps, trying to keep them calm. My head was pounding, and my stomach was still under Carlisle and Edward's hold. That's the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes. I wasn't unconscious, I just didn't want to look anymore.

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) **

Never in my years as a doctor had I experienced something like this. I was determined to keep my grandchild alive. I watched as Bella closed her eyes, so she wouldn't have to look at the procedures we were doing to her. Edward was panting, trying to get everything done as soon as possible. I tried to calm him, but it was no hope. Instead, I focused on delivering the baby safely. It took several long minutes, but finally I held the perfectly shaped baby in my arms. I handed the baby to Edward, a smile playing at his lips.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

My son was utterly perfect. Bella was going to be so happy. She finally had the son she had dreamed of. I was vaguely aware of Carlisle telling Bella that her venom would heal her in no time while I cleaned the baby from the other room. Looking at him clean, I could tell that he had Bella's curly hair, and facial structure, but my old green eyes and hair color. It seemed to be a fair divide, just like Renesmee. I could already hear her in the room with Bella, comforting her. I gently picked up my newborn son and walked into the room so he could meet his Mother and Sister.

"It's a boy" I chucked. I watched as Bella carefully sat up, and took him from my arms, expertly placing him in hers.

"Masen Edward" She smiled

"Awhhh Mommy he's so cute"

"I agree baby' She said and kissed Renesmee's head.

The family filed in and out meeting Masen, and taking turns holding him. Carlisle and I delved into observation.

"His temperature is extremely warm. Warmer than Nessie or Jacobs" I told him

"Yes, also his eyes are green, a human color" He replied

"But he likes blood, and can't survive on human food."

"It's interesting, he's very similar to the hybrids, I wonder if he sleeps?"

"Only a little bit, he seems to be a mix between a hybrid and a vampire." I stated

"When Alice and Jasper come back we will have more answers, just like we did with Renesmee." He promised, patting my back and walking out to check on Bella and Masen.

"I hope your right." I whispered low enough so nobody could here me.

I feared for my son, somehow he was growing even faster than Renesmee, and we didn't know much about him, or how he was even created. I knew Alice and Jasper would pull through, they always have. By the end of the day, Masen looked about 3 months old, and I knew it wouldn't take much for him to overtake Liana and Nessie. We couldn't let the Volturi find out about him, it was too dangerous. If they knew about Masen there was no doubt in my mind Aro would want him, and I wasn't about to let that happen. I tried to focus on the positive's instead, my family was alive and well and I had a son. There was no doubt in my mind that life would be crazy with two kids, but I knew Bella was ready for the ride, and so was I.

* * *

**Longest chapter I ever wrote! It's not by much but still it's exciting. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! All will be explained about Masen's kind soon, and I'm making a really long tab on it on my blog, which will be up soon if you desperately need spoilers ;) I will tell you this, it will be crazy, and the name of the creatures is The Bambini Galassia,and they are also known as galaxy kids, and hypires! They are modeled after BellaNessieCullen's Luna Bambini, but a different kind of creature haha so stay tuned! Next Update: possibly wednesday, but if not thursday. I want to get this chapter up by today (7/29) or tomorrow! **

**Leave me lots of love! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Back to Where it All Began

**I have permission to take inspiration from BellaNessieCullen and her moon pool children, so the story will go on as follows, it is going to be twisted into my own story. I hope you guys enjoy where it will go from here, and check out the other stories in the community I have been included in, which is stories inspired by hers.**

**Also, I deleted my long authors note but I still wanted to include this shoutout that was in it: _OceanSeaBlueEyes:_** ** thank you for such positive and uplifting reviews, it really means a lot(:**

**For those of you who asked about why Jacob isn't a prominent character, I think for a childhood story I want to focus on Edward/Bella/Nessie, and if I make a story about Nessie's teenage years, I'll focus more on Jacob.**

******Also, it's my birthday on Aug 7th! I'm turning 15(I know I say I'm 15 already on my profile and twitter, but that's only because it's so close) Woop Woop! Updates will be behind because of that and all of the celebrations I'm having with family and such, and my one year FF anniversary is coming up on Aug 24th. I want to do something big for you guys...leave me a suggestion in the reviews, or PM me. I'm open to almost everything**

**You're going to find out about Masen soon, I just needed this filler chapter with some classic Edward and Bella moments, but after this I will get to the good stuff about Masen. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. PM on here, leave a comment on my blog, or email me(links are in my bio) if you are interested!**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

I was so happy to have Masen in my life. He was utterly perfect in every way. I wished he looked more like Edward, instead of an even divide, but he was adorable either way. Renesmee was attached to him at the hip, and even Liana was thinking of him as her own brother. We realized that he was extremely advanced for a baby, more so than Renesmee was. He spoke exactly three hours from his birth, when he physically looked about six months old. It didn't take a genius to realize that he would be fully grown in a very very short time. We had to make the most of his childhood, while he still had one. It was a matter of months before he would be fully grown. I needed Alice here. She was the one with all the answers, she was searching for clues, and I knew she wouldn't return empty handed, she never did.

Liana and Nessie had stayed up all night with Masen, playing with him, and showing him a tour of his new house. It was becoming close to four in the morning when I forced the playdate to end.

"Ness, it's bedtime, please go upstairs, I'll be there in a few minutes." I told her sternly

"But Mommy, a few more minutes?" She whined. I raised my eyebrow and she pouted before kissing Masen goodnight, hugging Liana and stomping up the stairs.

"You too Liana" I heard Rosalie say and she began to push Liana's shoulder gently to get her to begin the walk to her bedroom. I placed Masen on my hip and took Rosalie's hand as we walked upstairs to tuck our daughters in.

"Goodnight darling, I love you" I heard Rosalie say to Liana as I pushed the door to Nessie's room open

"Goodnight Mommy, goodnight Masen" She said, kissing each of us

"Goodnight Princess, sleep tight" I said before I turned the light out, and closed her door. I walked down the hall into the room we made for Masen, and placed him in his crib, I knew he would probably be up by eight, he only needed to sleep about half the time as the girls, or a normal human, but I put him down anyway. He yawned and closed his eyes. I left his door open as I exited it, even though I was a vampire with super hearing, I didn't want to miss anything with my newborn son. I met Edward at the bottom of the stairs, who picked me up and took me in his arms, running at vampire speed at the door.

"Edward, stop I can't leave our kids." I told him

"The others are going to watch them for us, it will only be for a few hours, calm down." He said placing a kiss on my forehead

"You know, I can run this speed too"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have came unless I took you against your will" He chuckled. He was right, I wouldn't have. We ran for a good hour, I guess he was just running for the fun of it with me in his arms, when finally he put me down. I recognized it almost immediately, our meadow. Even in the darkness, the lilac colored flowers and pale green grass looked amazing, and reminded me about all the memories Edward and I shared. This little meadow was our safe haven, our place. And yet it still never failed to make me smile.

"This feels like going back to life without kids" He said

"I know, it was so different back then, so simple." I whispered

"I wouldn't change it for the world though" He said, kissing my hairline.

"Neither would I" I chuckled taking his face in my hands and kissing him softly. We continued kissing until the sun came up. It felt like seconds instead of hours to me.

"Bella, we should go, the kids will be up soon." He reached for my hand, and pulled me up. I smiled and kissed him one last time before firmly grasping his hand, and running top speed with him through the all familiar forest. When we arrived home, Nessie was still fast asleep, but Masen and Liana were sitting at the floor by Rosalie's feet playing a game of peek-a-boo. The scene was too cute. Liana would lay on her stomach opposite Masen and place her hands in front of her eyes, and Masen would giggle uncontrollably. Sooner or later, Renesmee made her way down the stairs, and joined the game, making it much more unpredictable for Masen to see who was going to say the infamous words next. To someone outside of our world, this would seem like a typical family gathering, but only I knew the truth. My kids were considered prizes, I didn't even know what my son was yet, and most importantly, we weren't human. My perfect family scene shifted into the truth. As much as I loved Edward, and my kids, there were times were I sat and thought to myself, how much easier life would be if we were all human.

Nessie's ear piercing scream pulled me from my fantasies. She was up and running over to the door. At first I wasn't sure why, but then I saw it. Alice and Jasper were standing by the door with an unfamiliar guest, he was tall with dark brown hair, and a slight beard and mustache. His eyes were a soothing blue, and his skin was tanned. While I was taking in his features, Alice and Jasper were getting hugged by Nessie and Liana as they introduced them to Masen. I desperately wanted to know what they had to say, but I don't think I was ready to hear it.

* * *

**Kinda cliffy...I'm not so mean were I would leave you at her scream or anything, but you will have to wait for the next chapter to hear what thye have to say ;) Short chapter, but the next chapter will be when your going to find out about Masen ;) Or maybe the chapter after that you will, I still haven't decided. Also, for future chapters, tell me whose POV you want to hear from. The choices are: Bella, Nessie, Edward, Masen, Liana, and I'm open to other Cullens, Jacob, and even Charlie maybe ;)**


	10. Chapter 10: The Bambini Galassia

**For those of you that read my blog, a preview of this chapter was posted, and I may do that for several chapters, so check it out at missrenesmeecarlie . blogspot . com (remove spaces!)**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I ran to my favorite sister, pulling her into my arms. She laughed and returned my hug, handing Masen to Jasper.

"I missed you!" I said, pulling back to look at her face.

"I missed you too" She replied turning to say hello to the rest of the family. I watched as Edward gathered Nessie, Liana, and Masen and walked out to the back door with them, Jacob in tow. I realized that he didn't want to scare the children with what we were about to hear. He wanted to protect their innocence and not have them worrying about things, that I and the rest of the adults should be taking care of. I focused my attention back on the new visitor that stared at my with deep blue eyes. Alice caught me looking, and chuckled.

"This is Henry O'Leary. He's here to help us explain." She said gathering everyone in the large living room.

"While we didn't find out everything, we discovered a lot, but not everything. It may take a while to explain, so sit tight and save your questions for the end." Jasper said, focusing on Edward, Carlisle and I the most.

"Hello everyone, my name is Henry. I am a hypire, also known as a Bambini Galassia, or Galaxy Kid. I am one of the only three living people of your sons kind." He said. I gasped

"First of all, I am sure you will want to know the most important things, and I will get to the smaller details later. Firstly, we can only be created if both of our parents were born on the day of a syzygy, aka three planets aligning, and we must be conceived on a sygyzy. We are in the womb for four days, and we mature in 361 days, the day we were conceived. And you can relax miss" He said to me "...because we are immortal" Edward and I embraced in this perfect moment. We were never going to lose our kids.

"Continue please" I said, a smile playing on my lips.

"Ok well, we seem to be a mix of a hybrid and a vampire, in sunlight, our glowing is subdued, and unnoticable to the human eye, and we take the eye color of our oldest parent, or so it seems. We can produce tears, and urinate also, and we sleep in order to regain our full strength and speed. Each one of us is born with the same power, control over the moon and sun, and depending on if our parents have powers, we get another one similar to theirs. That's the basics of our kind. Everything else is really unknown, and I don't want to give you any answers that I'm not one hundred percent positive about. I smiled at him

"Do you happen to know if you are venomous?" Edward spoke for the first time, from under my arm on the couch.

"Yes. I am venomous, I am unsure about the girls, I would assume not as with the Hybrids, but it is unknown" Henry stated

"Thank you" Edward said standing up to shake his hand

"You're very welcome" He said leaning in to give me a hug.

"Would you like to meet my son?"

"Yes of course"

"Come on then"

We walked outside to where the kids and Jacob were running around playing tag and giggling from the woods.

"Renesmee could you bring your brother over here please" Edward called from my side

Within a few minutes, she came running over holding Masen's hand as he fought to keep up with her.

"Henry, this is my daughter Renesmee and my son Masen, the one whose just like you."

"Hello" Henry said, crouching down to his level

"Hi" Masen said, peering around Nessie's leg.

They began to become more comfortable in each other's presence, and started talking rapidly to each other. Edward nudged my side, his way of telling me to give them some space. I took Nessie's and his hands, and we walked back inside the house. Everyone was milling about, excited to have Alice and Jasper back in the house. Edward took my hand and led me to the empty piano room.

"I'm so happy" He whispered

"Me too, I can't even begin to tell you what a relief this is" I said, placing my hands on the keys.

He slid his hand next to mine and began to play the familiar melody with my accompanying him. I could hear Masen still with Henry, and Nessie giggling with Jacob as I played. It was times like these that I cherished life. Everyone was happy, healthy and immortal, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**I know this is probably the smallest chapter I've ever written, but I need to move on. I can't think of anything to add to it, and I've rewritten it four times, which is why the updates are behind schedule. It's mainly informational, and there's nothing else I can add to it. I'm really sorry, and to make up for it, I made chapter 11 longer and chapter 12 is double the length of my already longest chapter! YAY! **

**Also, I am in need of a beta. I know I could probably manage on my own, but I would like that extra bit of help. Please PM if you interested so I can talk to you and tell you my requirements and schedule. Also, if you know someone who would be a good beta for this story, please don't hesitate to contact me so I can talk to them. It would mean a lot of someone actually spoke up, and better chapters for you guys :)**


End file.
